


Stop Staring at Me, it Turns Me On

by Nightbreeze987



Series: Twoset oneshots! [2]
Category: Video Blogging RPF, twoset violin
Genre: Anal Sex, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Mirror Sex, Morning Sex, Needy Brett, Oral Sex, PWP, Poor Shaun bless his ears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:40:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24378856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightbreeze987/pseuds/Nightbreeze987
Summary: I intended to write more fluff but I got too caught up in my idea of Brett being Hornee. Hence we have this, I'm really sorry Shaun rip your eardrums. If you see this comment 'F' to pay respects. I wrote this at 5am I can't do tags or summaries, enjoy! Can be read separately from the previous work.Simply put, Breddy get it on and traumatise Shaun. No, he will not be featured in any more of my fics, please spare him he's been through too much hskhdfjs
Relationships: Eddy Chen/Brett Yang
Series: Twoset oneshots! [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1749748
Comments: 14
Kudos: 132





	Stop Staring at Me, it Turns Me On

_I still love you!_

_I love you!_

_I love… You_

_I love you._

Three simple words. They never failed to make Brett blush and Eddy grin uncontrollably. But that’s just how it was, is and always will be.

_“What is Brett to me? My duet partner for life. My lover.”_

_“What is Eddy to me? My soulmate. My best friend.”_

* * *

Soft dawn with a pale grey glow filtering through the curtains and sleepy good mornings. Warm limbs intertwined and the comfortable, addictive security that came with each other’s presence. For once, Eddy woke earlier than Brett, confused yet content. He gingerly reached for his phone, careful not to wake the snoozing ball of warmth in his embrace. _6.38am? That’s too fucking early._ He tossed the phone away and snuggled back under the covers, peppering Brett’s head and face with kisses before settling back down to sleep. All he managed was a light doze before he was awoken again shortly before 8am by Brett nuzzling his neck and gently nibbling on his collarbone and shoulder. “I’m in the mood,” Brett stated, direct and urgent once he realised Eddy was awake. 

“What’s the rush? We have like 3 hours,” Eddy yawned, capturing Brett’s pawing hands. Their friends always assumed Brett was the more conservative one and Eddy was the horndog from his flirtations when in reality, it was quite the opposite. Eddy could get in the mood whenever he wanted but chose to hold back. Brett was the thirsty one. Brett straddled Eddy’s thighs and rutted his clothed cock against Eddy’s morning wood, whining. “Pay attention to meeeee.”

Eddy sighed and suddenly lurched up, flipping their positions and pinning Brett under his own body. Brett licked his lips in anticipation, grabbing the back of his neck and shoulder blade in preparation for a deep kiss. But he was met with a limp ragdoll that flopped onto him, effectively keeping him in place and muttering, “Just 5 more minutes…” Brett huffed as he pushed Eddy off and stomped into the bathroom to wash up. True to his word, Eddy was up after a few more minutes in bed and draped himself over Brett, hugging him from the back and resting his chin on his shoulder while brushing his teeth with his eyes closed. “Dude, are you really holding your toothbrush like a bow? Nerd…” Eddy opened his eyes a fraction and shut them again, letting out a garbled mumble through the brush and foam. They shaved, washed their faces and got dressed to go out and start their day.

At least, that was what Eddy was hoping to do. As soon as his clothes came off, Brett tackled him to the bed and kissed him hard. “You promised.” Brett made quick work of his own pyjamas and knelt before Eddy’s stiffening dick. “You’re eager today,” Eddy observed, lounging back. “Have I really deprived you that much? It’s been like, less than 12 hours.”

“12 hours too long,” Brett declared before going down on him. Eddy lay back on the bed, eyes sealed shut in pleasure. Brett sucked and slurped like a ravenous beast, taking Eddy’s cock into his throat and holding it there, swallowing and squeezing around it in a way that made Eddy release a tortured groan. “Fuck, you’re good at this-” Eddy’s voice hitched as Brett teased the tip with his tongue while suckling just the head of his cock, plummeting into oversensitivity. “Enough,” Eddy growled, pulling Brett off by his fluffy hair. Eddy made a mental note to keep it that long and conveniently forget barber appointments; Brett looked so cute like that. He grabbed Brett’s forearm and pulled him into his lap to grind against his thigh and get kissed breathless. Eddy loved it when Brett’s lips were rubbed red and glossy.

Brett rutted desperately against Eddy, begging for more, more, more. He felt shocks running up his spine and trembled as Eddy ran his hands up and down his thighs, violin callouses rough against his skin. He gripped Eddy’s shoulders for balance as he stood up, taking Brett with him and flipping them again, lowering Brett to the bed gently. “Slow or fast today?” He murmured low in Brett’s ear, sending shivers and goosebumps down his arms. _God, he’s hot._

Without thinking, Brett replied, “I love you.” Eddy snickered, “I do too, but you didn’t answer my question.” Brett felt himself slipping more and more into a submissive state, but Eddy’s voice grounded him, its timbre resonating in his bones. He gulped, “Slow please.”

“Anything for you,” came the whispered reply upon his lips. Tender kisses and slow, long laps of their tongues. Mouthing along his neck and dipping into the juncture of his neck and shoulder to leave a gentle bite; too light to mark but hard enough to steal all the breath out of Brett’s lungs. Brett wrapped his arms around Eddy’s shoulders, clinging and whimpering in his ears. Eddy let out a soft moan, his hips jerking forward to poke Brett’s thigh with his weeping cock. “You want this, don’t you? You bad boy…” He pinched Brett’s left nipple with his right hand, eliciting a choked gasp and hands scrabbling to hold Eddy’s wrist. He grabbed Brett’s left wrist and pinned it to the bed, placing his other hand flat on his chest. He revelled in the sight beneath him, pale body writhing for more contact and glassy, watery eyes pleading for more. Brett’s head lolled to the side and fixed his gaze on the hand pinning his wrist down. He suddenly giggled, “We’re having a Golden Gaytime.”

Eddy broke character, “What?”

“Nah nah nothing, continue.”

“Tell me.”

“I just thought your skin’s the colour of toffee and I'm like vanilla ice-cream beside yours. Golden Gaytime. Geddit? Eyyyyy.” Brett used his free hand to make a fingergun at Eddy, who rolled his eyes and took the extended index finger in his mouth. He swirled his tongue around the digit and sat up, stroking his cock lazily and challenged through hooded eyelids and a devilish smirk. “Back to the subject. Finger yourself for me if you want this so much.”

“No faiiirrrr…” Brett whined petulantly. He sat up and turned over so that he was on all fours, propped up by a pillow under his chest, and reached back. Eddy grabbed the tube of lube from the nightstand and drizzled some onto Brett’s hand. One finger, two fingers deep. Brett sighed and grunted softly as he fingered himself open, still soft and pliant from the night before. Eddy watched hungrily as Brett’s slim fingers slipped in and out of his hole, twisting and flexing in a way that made Eddy long to have them twisted in the sheets or wrapped around his own cock. Eddy slapped Brett’s ass lightly, “Hurry up, Shaun’s coming over at 11.”

Brett turned to glare at Eddy, “Then you hurry up.” Eddy growled, “Talking back? You know what happens when you misbehave, you brat.” He slipped easily into a dominant, menacing character like his alter ego, Professor Wenuhin, from so long ago. Brett was about to make a snarky retort but the sudden push and ensuing feeling of fullness chased every other thought out of his mind. “He let out a desperate moan, high-pitched and needy, gasping for air as Eddy started to move. 

“You’re such a needy little slut, Brett.”  


“Eddy… Eddy please please harder oh~ More more please- Mmh!” Eddy pulled almost all the way out and slid in fully as Brett’s arms gave out and he flopped face-first into the pillow, muffling his cry. His hands scrabbled against the sheets for purchase and his back arched. Eddy leaned over and covered one of Brett’s hands with his own, the fingers of his other hand digging into his hip as he drove hard and fast into his boyfriend.

Eddy placed his chin on Brett’s shoulder, wrapped one arm around his chest and sped his thrusts up. Brett buried his face in the pillow with his eyes squeezed shut, clenching tight around Eddy’s dick. “Wanna see if I can make you come just like this?” Eddy purred beside Brett’s ear, making him shiver and keen high in his throat. “Eddy no please I need to-” Brett shifted his hips which were no longer held in place to press backwards desperately, his butt flush against Eddy’s hips. Eddy sat back with a groan, pulling Brett to sit in his lap, back pressed to his chest. Eddy’s hand came up to press against Brett’s collarbone and shifted upward to hold his throat, the other wrapped around his abdomen, holding him up. “Look there,” Eddy commanded, turning Brett’s head to look at the floor-length mirror facing the bed. Brett gasped and his hands flew up to grasp at Eddy’s forearms. His ass clenched hard around Eddy’s cock still buried in him, causing both to groan in tandem. Brett blushed, ashamed at his own reflection, at the scattering of hickeys on his chest, the darkening redness of the skin around his hips and waist, and the mess his face was in, streaked with spit, tears and sweat, blushing madly and hair messy. He tried to turn to the side but Eddy grabbed his jaw and forced his face back to the mirror. 

“Watch.” The simple command left Brett helpless and clinging to Eddy’s forearms, short nails digging into his skin and holding tight to ground himself as Eddy resumed with increased vigour, staring at the reflection of Brett’s face. With no pillow, Brett couldn’t hide his face and Eddy took full advantage of that. He ground deep into his boyfriend, relentlessly assaulting that familiar spot inside. Brett opened his eyes slightly, his vision blurry without his glasses, looked at Eddy in the mirror and came with a broken sob, his head thrown back and his whole body quivering through the aftershocks.

The steady, focused stare Eddy directed to sheet music as he got through a difficult passage, the bleary, annoyed look he had on his face when trying to finish work late at night, the soft, adoring gaze that he often devoted to him, and only him, while he was talking to the camera. Brett had always, secretly and subconsciously, been looking at Eddy. He knew what every expression meant. Yet, what he had seen was so rare that it shook him to his core and tipped him over the edge; it was that intense, hungry look in Eddy’s eyes, like a predator locking onto its prey. He drank in every detail of Brett’s face, body and expressions greedily, almost sadistic in the way he fucked Brett through his orgasm into over-sensitivity.

Brett’s hands flew up to muffle his sounds but Eddy gave a warning “Hey” and squeezed his neck lightly. Brett could only lower his hands to gasp and moan out loud, music to Eddy’s perfect-pitched ears. _He tends to moan in C sharp_ , the fleeting thought swept past and was lost to the wave of pleasure that overtook Eddy. He groaned and came hard into Brett, thrusting erratically as he rode it out. He buried his face into Brett’s shoulder and stilled, both panting to catch their breaths, and tipped over to collapse onto the bed. They cuddled through the afterglow and cleaned up quickly with a few minutes to spare, tidying up to ensure they looked presentable.

They emerged to find Shaun sitting in their living room, earphones in and fiddling around on his laptop. “Dude, how did you get in? How long were you waiting for? You didn’t have to come so early!” Brett stammered and flustered. Shaun stared them in the eyes and said, deadpan, “I wish you both came a bit earlier, then.” He rubbed his face, groaning, “I wish I could unhear those past 20 minutes. If only I woke up just a little later…” Eddy clapped Shaun on the back and grinned, “I’ll treat you to lunch to make up for it.”

Shaun sighed, “Let’s just get filming, you smug bastard. Next time, maybe don’t tell me the password to your door and please tell me when it’s safe to arrive… My poor ears…”

**Author's Note:**

> Leave an 'F' to pay respects to Shaun and my sleep schedule lol. Comments and feedback are appreciated!


End file.
